


Steadfast

by purewhitepage



Series: 20 pairing drabbles [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewhitepage/pseuds/purewhitepage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stood steadfast, holding Ashley while she cried, murmuring promises she knew she couldn’t keep into her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth drabble in my CM 20 pairing drabble challenge.

When she first saw Ashley, she almost didn’t recognize her. Her hair was cut short in a bob, and she looked older – more professional. More grown up. 

But her hair was that same tarnished gold color, blue eyes clear and bright and as yet unhindered by the job. 

She was hovering close to Andy Swan, a stack of manila files in her hands and a serious expression on her face. It took a moment for either of them to realize they weren’t alone, and when they did Andy simply gave a little nod of her head and excused herself. 

“Emily?” Ashley breathed, as if she couldn’t believe it. And really, she had no reason to. For all intents and purposes, Emily Prentiss had been dead for the better part of a year. But she took a step forwards despite that, then another and another until they were so close that Emily could see the powder on her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Emily said. “I couldn’t.” 

Ashley shook her head, a look of relief crossing her face – quickly followed by anger. And Emily expected it; she welcomed it. 

They stared at each other for long moments, until Emily broke the silence. “Why did you leave the BAU?”

“I couldn’t stay there without you,” Ashley said. “I tried, but it was like – it was like your ghost haunted the hallways. I couldn’t pass your picture on the wall every day and not…” Her voice broke on the last word, throat clicking dryly. 

Emily reached out then, brushing her fingers through short blond hair, the strands slipping through her grasp. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, drawing Ashley close to her chest, and the younger woman came easily, tears hot against Emily’s neck. “I never meant to hurt you.” 

She stood steadfast, holding Ashley while she cried, murmuring promises she knew she couldn’t keep into her hair. But Emily was strong – she had always been strong. And the least she could do was to clean up her messes.


End file.
